


Sing!

by KSPForever1038



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: And they still have 20+ kids cause I said so, Blaze is done with Sonic's shit, F/M, Instead of the Jerk in the movie, Knuckles is a supportive Dad, Less Like Slow Burn And More Like Two Idiots Standing About On Fire, Like so OOC, M/M, Punk Amy, Roommates, Shadow is still grumpy and depressed, Sing! AU, Sonic is Buster, Swearing, Tails is Eddie, There's a age gap between the Hedgehog siblings, Y'all can figure out the rest, pretty OOC, tags are so fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2019-09-05 17:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16815298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KSPForever1038/pseuds/KSPForever1038
Summary: Sonic was finally the proud owner of Green Zone Theater, but day by day he was loosing more and more money. A singing competition to raise funds, that sounds like a great idea! But... What will it do? What will be the costs?





	1. Green Zone Theater

**Author's Note:**

> I listened to a song, then another, then another, and it turned into inspiration for this fic. Hopefully y'all enjoy!
> 
> The whole idea of the Sing movie was great, not to mention the amazing characters and the fun the actors/actresses had fun with making it, buuut there were definetly parts that needed to be filled, and relationships that should have perhaps grown. And I'm talking full platonic, I don't really ship anything within the movie, so...
> 
> I'm going to try to replace that!... Maybe not replace. I don't know the word I'm looking for, so I'll come back to you later.

The stage was set. The orchestra started up their preparations, several band members tuning their instruments as the lights turned to the starry backdrop. The music began to climb in succession, a bedazzled woman slowly climbing her way up the mountain as her scarf flowed behind her. A beautiful voice rang out, strong enough to carry through the entirety of the theatre...

_ Once there was a way, _

_ To get back homeward…. _

_ Once there was a way _

_ To get back home _

_ Sleep, pretty darling, _

_ Do not cry. _

_ And I will sing a lullaby…. _

Sonic was the most interested of his siblings, her older sister and younger brother each not too focused on anything. Then again, not much a baby can get into, nor a teenager that was just trying to spend the evening alone. He however, was eager to see above the balcony seat his mother had managed to hook for them. He sat up straight and was slowly picked up to be sat in his mom's lap, giggling softly before once again being entranced by the performance. 

If you looked closely, you could see the exact moment where he full on fell in love with the theater. Dreams of being a fulltime hero and crime fighter were practically toast as his gaze followed the rabbit's movements, her tears sealing the performance, the way her hands ever so slightly shifted and dipped to go alongside with her notes… 

Absolutely entrancing, he was intoxicated off of just her on stage, just seeing the performance in motion. His passion for the fine arts and this place fueled his life, up until present day time. 

It has been a good few decades since then, Sonic the Hedgehog going on to now own the Green Zone theatre. Many have called him crazy, some saying maybe he was a bit short of a couple brain cells, but he simply laughed in their face and pressed on. His name would go down in history. Him. Sonic the--

“Hedgehog!” A loud, scraggly voice made him jump out from his skin, quick to press a gloved hand over his chest to ensure his pulse was still going strong. A young adult by the name of Blaze came into the room, slowly stirring a cup of tea she prepared.

“You have a number of Mobians wishing to talk to you, Mr. Hedgehog.” Her voice was cool and collected despite several bangs sounding from the outside stage door, leaning against the desk that the man was still sitting behind.

“I do?... Damn, I really do.” It only took a few seconds for him to speed to a window, peeking through the blinds. A small gathering of people were pounding at said door, likely upset that they were locked out.

“They were the stage crew from your last performance, something about their paychecks bounced.” A soft sip and she let out a sigh, the warmth sending pleasant waves through her body.

And apparently weren’t paid.

“Blaze, call the bank and please make sure they’re paid ASAP!” He certainly looked stressed just hearing about this, his quills rising up as he dug through his drawers. Papers, pens, random gear that Tails left when he visited...

“Oh, Miss Veronica is actually on hold right now, sir.” She almost rolled her eyes at his wince, setting the mug down to get a proper look at him. Her tail swirled behind her before coming to a rest, one ear giving a subtle flick to her irritation.

“What do I tell her this time.”

“Umn… Shit, the time! Tell her that Sonic the Hedgehog is out to lunch!” He dug into his drawer for his briefcase before moving aside a rather large painting, slipping into the hole behind it and sprinting his way across the ceiling. 

Several boards just about kept him from falling, the stage still set from their last performance as he later ran across it, and he was out the door in seconds. The widest grin was on his face as he took in a breath of fresh air. 

After all, he wouldn’t wanna be late for his meeting with his best friend. And cars took so long, so why not run?


	2. Publicity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eh. What the chapter title says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So! Now I have a beta reader! So hopefully these come out in far better quality and mindset! Hope you guys enjoy!

_ My legs are danglin’ off the edge _

_ The bottom of the bottle is my only friend, _

_ I think I’ll slit my wrists again and I’m gone, _

_ Gone, _

_ Gone,  _

_ Gone-- _

“Hey, did you hear something?” Shadow’s ears perked up at the sound of a different voice, quick to dive behind a rather thick pipe in the alleyway. He could feel the security crews eyes scanning for who was singing, could hear the scoffs and scuffles of their shoes as they inched away. 

“Hmn… Thought I heard some good singin’ back here.” A soft exhale and he slumped against the pipe, relief coursing through his body. That is, only for a second.

  
  


**_Beep Beep Beep Beep._ **

“Fuck! Guys, stay where you are! The guards--” He tried to speak into the god awful walkie-talkie he was given a second too late, glass shattering above him as the gang leapt out. He managed to avoid the larger shards, wincing when the tiner ones managed to slip into his quills. The guards of course didn’t hesitate to shout and run their way back into the alley, and eye contact was made between him and their leader. 

His father.

Mephiles. He didn’t look too happy about being caught, quick to jump into the van with the rest of the crew.

“Go, go, go! Burn rubber!” The echo-like voice boomed out as the car started up, the officers quick to run out the way as the tires screeched against pavement. Shadow sprinted double-time to keep up, a hand from his father reaching out to yank him into the trunk. 

He looked real pissed.

“I told you to keep a damn lookout! Where did you even-- Where’s your mask?!” He growled this out, watching as the young man remained silent. Intimidation didn’t seem to work nearly as well when they were in public, to add onto his previous anger, and he huffed as he shoved himself away from him.

Shadow still was quiet, now reaching into the coat he was wearing and pulling out the white fox foam mask, just about slipping it onto his face.

Hopefully they don’t get caught.

* * *

“Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you~”

“To meee~”

Cosmo ever so carefully lit the candles on the rose flavored birthday cake, a wave of the hand causing a vine to grow and curl around her hand. The flower that bloomed was a cherry blossom, and she picked it with delicate fingers to set in the center of the cake. A gentle smile was spread across her delicate features as she lifted it up, now carrying it over into the dining room.

“Happy birthday to you…” The Seedrians around the table quieted down as the young lady walked in, softly humming as she continued where they left off.

“Happy birthday, dear Grampa… Happy birthday, to you~... Oh!” A pink flush swept over her face as she realized just what she had done, soft awws passing around as her rosebuds grew to hide her embarrassment.

“What? C’mon, just blow out the candles. You’ve gotta make your wish, y’know.” The cake is slid in front of the old man sitting there, his chuckles making her flush even further.

“I wish you’d join some kinda music group out there, even a choir or a band or somethin’! Your talent is going all wasted out there!” The grumpy glasses wearing elder coughed, a finger swiping through some of the frosting before he popped it into his mouth.

“I know you a little shy, but c’mon! If I had the voice, I’d be singin’ like nobody’s business!”

“Sure Grampa… Remember, blow out your candles.” Cosmo shook her head before standing next to her dear grandfather, who grunted as he sat up. A deep breath is taken before he did so, and with that, cake is being split up. 

The one with an odd fingerprint is obviously given to the old man.

* * *

_ I don’t really really wanna fight anymore, _

_ I don’t really really wanna fake it no more. _

_ Play me like the Beatles and just let it be, _

_ So come and put the blame on me-- _

“Mooom! Silas keeps trying to pour orange juice on me!”

“Daaad, Zara keeps throwing cheese at me!”

This was typical for the Bat and Echidna household, the weekend meaning that their kids were home and causing havoc. They decided to make their own mini pizzas for lunch that afternoon, and Knuckles was helping his wife with the dishes. 

“Both of you need to stop it. Tanya, what did we say about flying at the table?! Felicio, sit down before I make you!” Poor Rouge, although she didn’t look like she minded. It was typical, all these kids were bound to crash at some point.

“Here, I’ll finish these up. You go ahead and get the baths ready… They’re gonna need it.” Soft whispers delivered by her dreadlock wearing husband followed by a quick peck, it was quickly yanked away as someone headbutted his leg. Oh boy.

“Hey! NO headbutting the King!”

Thank the Gods it was laundry day. All the sauce, cheese, and assorted ingredients were going to need scrapping and scrubbing. Thank God she had another pair of hands to help.

“Alright, alright! Everyone throw out your plates, then march upstairs for bathtime! Boys, you’re on the left today. Girls, the right!” Her voice was strong and a loud flap of her large wings got all 25 of her adorable children’s’ attention. They all grinned and scrambled to do so, shoving and butting at one another to head upstairs. 

_ No re quiero hacer sufrir… _

* * *

_ One, two, one two three four! _

  
  


The loud and over the top guitar riffs echoed throughout the small bar, the two hedgehogs on stage strumming along to the music that played in the background. One was a vibrant green, his head quills curled over his forehead as his ears held an assortment of silver piercings. 

The other was a soft pink, her own head quills barely held back with a number of pins and a single black headband. She only had a few piercings in her ears, and a wide grin was spread on her face as she headbanged her way to the start.

They were the best rock musicians in town. At least, that’s what Manic thought.

_ I don’t wanna talk to ya! (Nothing to say!) _

_ I don’t wanna walk with ya! (Outta my way!) _

_ I’m not gonna play with ya! (Don’t wanna play!) _

Amy Rose let her fingers pluck over her guitars strings, taking up the backup vocals as her boyfriend stated was better for her. This didn’t stop her however, from getting a bit out of hand. Taking over the main song, she kicked down her microphone stand and shoved her boyfriend aside to sing into his mic, only to be delivered the same thing when he tried to take it back over.

_ I don’t need anyone else! (Yeah yeah!) _

_ I live my life by myself! (Yeah yeah!) _

_ I can’t stand the things that you say! _

_ I’m not listening… Any... _

  
  


They were quickly cut off by the mongoose running the place.

“Huh?”

“Good God... I thought you two said you were musicians?!” 

**Click.**

“Ames, babe, I’m the lead singer of this thing, remember? You’ve gotta stick to backup vocals.” Manic huffed this out as he put his electric guitar in its rightful case, quick to simply pick it up like a suitcase. Amy did the same, but instead rushed ahead of him, biting down on her lip as she heaved her own case against her shoulder.

“I’m sorry, I just got a little carried away.” “Yeah yeah, I know. It just, it really RUINS my song, y’know? You’re better off as backup. We might as well head for home, I guess.” He gestured for her to strap their guitars to the back of her motorcycle, which she did without complaint. Clambering on after her, he looped his arms around her middle, letting out a sigh against her neck.

“Yeah… Yeah, let’s uh. Let’s head home.” A clear of her throat and she reeved the bike up, heading downtown. A few pops and she heard something stutter within the engine when she braked, letting out a sigh and shaking her head. Had to be fixed…

Maybe they could get another gig tomorrow… Maybe someone will answer their roommate wanted ad...

* * *

The prettiest notes in all of the city echoed in the stairwell of the subway, a deep green hedgehog playing a smooth golden saxophone with class. Side to side did Scourge sway, quick eye contact delivered to those that ventured down the steps in hopes for tips. Someone did toss him something…

A penny, caked in rust.

“What the… A penny? How dare you, sir?! I studied at the Mobian school of Music!” He sneered and turned to the man who did this. A lemur, who figured.

“Sorry, it’s uh… It’s all I’ve got for ease right now. Do you take credit?”

“Is that so? Hmph.” He tossed the penny back into his case and gently set his beloved instrument down, cracking his knuckles before jumping towards the lemur.

“Prove it buddy!”

“Wh-What?! Prove it?!”

Yeah, empty those pockets!” A creeping grin spread on his face from the startled look on the other mans face, stepping back as he quickly did so. Pennies, old raisins, a paper clip… Ah.

“There we go… See, you’ve got stuff for ease.” He picked up the wallet, thumbing along and pulling out two twenties from it. 

“Everybody saw that, right? People, you all saw that, the lemur lied!” A collective gasp from the people walking up and down the stairs rose as he smirked, tossing the wallet down to the Mobian.

“Next time you pick on someone your own size. Ya bully.” 

Yet again did the notes carry off, echoing in Sonic’s ears as he sped past. His dear associate He tipped an imaginary hat towards the valet at the front of the building, a snazzy place called  _ La Fantaisie.  _ Tails was waiting out front for him, and the two exchanged a quick handshake before entering the establishment.

“Alright, let’s talk business--” A soft furred hand was held up in front of him, the sheepish smile on Tails’ face stating that he had something to say, but didn’t really want to say it.

“Before you say anything, Sonic, I can’t donate anymore money to your shows. The bank won’t stand for it, it almost looks like a drug run at this point, that’s what they said, those were their words.”

“Aha, and those shows were the exact problem! Look, I am grateful for all the times you’ve helped me out of a dark spot, and I’m not here to ask for money. For every cloud, a silver lining!” The man was always optimistic, sticking a gloved finger in the air at his own statement. This got a roll of the eyes and a chuckle from his best friend. The waiter once again passed by, clearing his throat to get their attention.

“Ah, one more moment please?... Thank you~” 

“Sonic…”

“Now, what do I do to bring more people in? Drum roll please… A SINGING competition!” He nearly jumped out of his seat, hands smacking down on the tabletop as he leaned forward.

“A singing competition?... Sonic, that’s what American Idol is for. Who wants to see another one of those?” Tails absentmindedly flipped through the menu, choking at the prices. That was a bit much for what was essentially a tea sandwich…

“Everybody! Everybody you know, the people, the news, that seedrian! Right there! Everybody would get a chance to sing their songs and music, live on my stage!”

“I have some doubts…”

“It’s exactly what the people want, and I’M going to give it to them!” His fist hit a spoon and sent it flying, it hitting the head of some gator in the background... Causing him to drop his phone directly into the bowl of soup beneath him. 

Oh boy. Tails saw that.

“Alright, can we get out of here now?”

“What, you don’t wanna eat?”

“Well yeah, but you can’t afford any of this, and I'm not paying for bullshit!”

“Aha, you’re right! And that’s exactly why…” He propped up his briefcase onto the table, flipping it open with a soft click. “I brought sandwiches.”

“That’s… That’s not allowed--” He just about managed to catch one as it was tossed to him, some kind of goop leaking out of it and immediately falling onto his pants. His face cringed, and he could see Sonic flipping through his selection. That waiter looked quite pissed off, stomping their way right over.

“What, don’t like cheese spread? I got banana, I’ve got ham--!!” The waiter yanked Sonic up by the scruff of his shirt collar, tossing him outside onto the pavement. Tails followed close behind, holding onto his briefcase and jacket with a soft sigh.

“You okay?” The smallest head tilt could barely be seen as he looked down at the hedgehog on the sidewalk, eyebrow quirked and a bit of a chuckle heard in his low voice. This wasn’t the first, and wouldn’t be the last time he sees Sonic faceplant.

“Agh… Yeah, never better!” He brushed himself off as he got up, lightly shaking his quills to avoid any loose ones flying out and turning to his friend. His hands flew onto his hips per usual, and he turned around to face his friend.

“I’ve gotta get back, we’ve got flyers to print! Don’t wanna keep you from your inventions, after all~” A wink is given up to the far taller kitsune, the difference in height greatly changing over the years. No longer was he leaning on his head in grade school, but now he was just about chest height. 

Just barely.

"Psh, you could never “keep” me from my inven-- … Tions.” No sooner than his jacket and case were given over was he given a wave before being left in the dust, metaphorically and literally. Coughing out what he breathed in, he gave a fond smile in the dusts direction.

“As if you were a burden, you stupid hedgehog…”

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slide me some comments, let me know if you hate this or dig it or. Feel sort of meh about it. People giving insight gives me the will to make more chapters.


	3. Who Are They?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet the contestants of the soon to be competition after a poor alarm clock almost dies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, chapter three folks, we're... Honest to God doing this, I'm excited, are y'all excited? Lemme know! Enjoy this chapter!

Rays of sunlight shone through into the office where Sonic laid sprawled out on the lone couch, snoring to hell and leaving a poor spider constantly panicking above his open mouth. His alarm rang out, landing on his head from the crate it was perched on above.

A broody suit wearing hedgehog is never pleased when smacked by a small metal machine. Never. Sipping at a mug of the precious hot bean sludge, he spun in his chair before picking up the phone on his desk. His dear assistant needed instructions.

“Stupid machine…! Oh, hello? Who is it?” Blaze had spent the majority of her morning trying her best to get her old desk fan working, her tail narrowly avoiding it each time it spun its way back around. She was previously seated and typing, but turned to answer the phone on her desk.

“It’s me, your boss. Sonic.”

“Ah, what do you need, Mr. Hedgehog?”

“I need you to add the current information to our publicity fliers! The winner of the Singing competition will receive…” He turned to the metal box on the counter, flipping it open and counting the bills inside.

“Two thousand and thirty dollars… Oh.” A sort of pout spread across his face as he thumbed the bills, his other hand rubbing a small circle in the root of his spine. That couch really didn’t do wonders for his aging back...

“Hmph. Gonna need more than that.” He shut the box before speeding around his office, rolling up his rug and gathering a few more things to put into a large chest. He wrapped said chest over in a number of chains and locks to make it look a bit more authentic, prying it shut and locking it with a rather loud grunt.

“Three thousand dollars! Entry fee is five dollars, refreshments will be served!”

“Three thousand--  _ RREOW! _ ” She bolted, or attempted to as her tail got caught within the fans propellers. Her hand slammed down on the keyboard, a few more zeros added onto what was once easily the prize money.

Three hundred thousand dollars.

“Blaze?! Stars, let me help you… I swear, the A/C company is supposed to stop by later on…” The printer sounded off as Sonic rushed into the room, bright green sheets of paper making their way through the printer. 

“Mr. Hedgehog, maybe the wisest decision would be to, perhaps TURN THE FAN OFF FIRST?!”

“The fan! Right, the fan-- Nonono!” The open window. All the printed paper was blown over by the pure strength of the fan, the windy day outside easily carrying the flyers with gusts of pure cool air. The cord was yanked out, Blaze’s tail was detangled, and they sprinted to the window to see exactly what was going on.

“Well…” “That is certainly one way to get the word out, wouldn’t you say so, Mr. Hedgehog?”

“I think so, Blaze… I think so. Now, let’s get that death machine to Tails, huh? I can run there real quick--”

“We’re taking my car and if I have to pull over I swear I’m replacing all of your coffee with green tea.” Blaze left no room for argument, turning around and wrapping the death trap with its own cord. Her eyes were serious as she stared the older man down, easily topping his height by a few inches. “... Alright, we’ll drive.” 

Not as if he had a choice.

**~~~~~~~~**

All over town the flyers fluttered, many looking up in awe at the strange spectacle. Wave after wave of green papers fluttered through the air, confusing those in traffic, even more outside for their walks. The wind easily carried them all about, from the actual rough breeze to the cars and bikes revving past, to the subway… 

Where two hedgehogs were waiting to get on, a motorcycle short and tickets already paid for. Exhaustion rested in Amy’s eyes, on her face, her entire body was slumped. When they weren’t doing gigs, she managed to balance the two jobs needed to keep her apartment, leaving her boyfriend to brood and work on his music at their place. 

_ I know I make this look easy babe, but trust me, it’s not. _

Stupid bike, not being ready till tomorrow… Useless hunk of metal--

**Smack.**

“The hell… Hey Manic, look at this!” A flutter of flyers flew past them, some getting stuck on her face, others getting caught within their quills. She ever so gently pried one off her own face to look at as the train came to a halt in front of them, too engrossed to notice him getting on.

“Ames, babe, hey!” As soon as he realised that Amy didn’t walk on board next to him, he turned and quickly yanked her on board. A second closer and she would have definitely been left behind.

“What were you--”

“Shhh! Look! This could be our break! Wait, who’s phone is that…”

“It ain’t mine.” Manic only shrugged, quick to turn back to typing whatever he was looking at on his own phone. Amy huffed and pulled out hers, clearing her throat before she answered.

“Amy Rose speaking… Yes, again, this is her. No problem, who is this?... Of course, we are still looking hard! Are you calling about that?...” She had gone quiet hearing the person at the other end, a grin slowly spreading across her face.

“You can definitely come tomorrow! Rent’s not due for three days, I appreciate this greatly! Can’t wait to meet you?... Silver, sweet! I’ll be sure to be there to pick you up! Ooo Manic, someone answered the roommate ad!”

“Didn’t a girl come by earlier for the ad? She was pretty cool, Rosy was it?” Manic seemed to be typing out something as he spoke, squinting at his phone before loosening up into a soft smile.

“Yeah, but she was being a little creepy with both of us. Super uncomfortable. This guy’s willing to pay both his part AND your part of the rent as soon as he gets here!” Amy swung her case around, looking back at the flyer in her hand before looking up to her dear boyfriend.

“C’mon, we can go down tomorrow and you can play your song! It could get us inside and in the competition, with your talent~” Flattery, that was one thing Amy knew would get Manics attention. He raised an eyebrow in interest, and finally looked away from his phone.

Thank the Gods.

“Sweet, I’m down. My song can get us famous, I bet.”

Sure, that can totally work. One hundred percent.

**~~~~~~~~~**

The police were still circling the area and speeding around, but with a grand leap Shadow yanked shut the garage door. The others were already counting and putting away cash in the back, obviously giving him the cold shoulder from the whole getting caught moment. 

Right as the metal clanged against the concrete did a bright green piece of paper slip underneath, fluttering down and resting by his feet like some sort of omen or sign of good will. 

He didn’t believe in any of those things, of course, but it got his attention nonetheless. 

Carefully lifting it from the ground he scanned it over, reading the qualifications again and again. All you really needed was an I.D and five bucks, he could grab that no problem. With that cash…

_ It’s okay Shadow, everything is going to be okay! Close your eyes Shadow, your eyes-- _

Her voice rang out in his head, pleading for him to stay safe and look after himself. To keep going. And with the prize money, he could do that. He could grab the cash, bounce before the gang could ever catch wind of him. Maybe even leave the country. 

Anything to get away, and with the money he could… He felt like humming again.

“You’ve got to make the proper withdrawal!” Mephiles’ voice echoed through the garage as they finally came from the back, and he wasted no time with shoving the flyer into his jacket. Fiddling with the lock on the garage door, he managed to look inconspicuous.

Even as a sharp right hook connected with his cheek.

**~~~~~~~~~~**

A night on the town had worked Scourge down to the bone, even more so as he glanced down at his case. For the day he made pretty decent tips, and doing the occasional trick or gimmick would cause quite a few to rain down. Still, what he would give to earn a little more--

“Hey hey hey! The hell you think you’re--” Some Mobian with a leaf blower sent a number of flyers in his direction, many of them coming into contact with his face. By the time he could pry one off he was fuming, growling out as the paper crumpled in his gloved hand.

His entire attitude changed upon seeing what was on it.

“Three hundred… Three! Hundred! Grand! Shit, how did I miss this?!” The flyer and everything else are shoved into his suitcase, his beloved sax tucked away with care compared to the rest, and he didn’t hesitate to jump onto his board to zoom his way home.

Beating traffic is never that hard when he can just fly above the rest. And immediately get ticketed for it.

“C’mon man, I was goin’ under the speed limit!”

**~~~~~~~~**

“And the entire time, I had to make sure that dimwit one and dimwit two didn’t end up tripping the alarm on the Emerald, like a proper security guard should. But! He kept on trying to climb over the fence Rouge, I shit you not!” Coming home after a long day of guarding the Master Emerald at the infamous museum had left him weary, but with stories to tell and dinner to devour.

“Daddy, you swored! Put a dollar in the Swearing Jar!”

“I swore, sweetheart. And… You’re right.” Knuckles grumbled and dug around for a dollar, it quick to be snatched away as one of his precious bats fluttered up to stuff it into the decorated jar. Given, it was made to avoid another school calling and to monitor their own cursing, but they sure were on his--

“Poor guy, he probably wanted to see about those crazy healing things and magical abilities it grants towards the special ones~” Rouge winked and giggled at the blush that covered his face, turning back to the dishes she was doing. The plates and such were hers, while he covered pots and pans. Every other week, they switched.

Monotonous for the both of them, sure, and they sometimes ended up slipping a bit. But it typically got the work done and left them with clean dishes to use. Usually.

“Mama, Mama, your phone’s ringin’!” Iris, one of their few fusions, managed to flutter up high enough to hand her mother the phone. In return she received a well earned forehead smooch, which she immediately rubbed against her father's own.

“Iris what--”

“Spreadin’ the looooove, Daddy!... Hey, I saw that! Put Princess Fluffybottoms back!” As fast as she was there, she was gone again, chasing two of her siblings around the house. Rouge had wrestled the phone into the crook of her neck as her husband came from behind, a sigh rising from her as she felt a pair of chapped lips against the back of her neck.

“Rouge speaking… Hmn, really? Let me guess, I look away for two seconds and somehow, someone managed to swap out a rare ruby in exchange for a fake. Yeah, uh-huh--” Her eyes darted towards the window in front of the sink, attention caught by a sudden flash of green.

“Rouge?... Babe, you still there-- SHIT YOUR PHONE.” A hand dove out to slide around in the sink, retrieving the device as it fell from her shoulder. “Rouge!”

“Baby… Your day off is tomorrow, right?”

“Yeah, but what was--”

“Look.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know, a little short, but next chapter is even better, trust me! If you enjoyed it, lemme know. If you hated it, tell me why so I can improve and all that jazz. See ya'll~

**Author's Note:**

> Short, I know, but stick around for longer chapters and more stuff! And again, this is gonna be REALLY OOC. SO OOC. So be ready for that. Thanks for reading!~
> 
> Also. Comments give me life, slide me one so I can get this done faster~


End file.
